<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>浸没入海的石子 by 4Dreamer42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589877">浸没入海的石子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42'>4Dreamer42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Kabuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>浸没入海的石子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加贺美望着远方，天空与海洋拥有不同的蓝色，一浅一深，最终相遇交汇一条线。初秋的太阳还没有褪去夏日的炽热，将温度留给了本应冰凉的沙子，加贺美躺进了那片沙中，整个人陷了进去，听着海声，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>加贺美不应该来这儿，他本应该在沉闷的教室看着墨绿色黑板中对于他来说无用的知识，在白色粉尘里老师喋喋不休。就算是加贺美没有从那个嘈杂的盒子里逃出来，他的心思也会像小舟一样随着看不见的波浪漂流到海边。这个海岸就像是漫画里教学楼的天台，是仅属于主人公的秘密一样，这里是加贺美的庇护所。没有人能够找到这个地方，至少如今已经没有这个人了。</p><p>加贺美记得在沙滩的最边上有块石头，那上面刻着他和亮的名字。那是加贺美与亮在这片海滩上度过的最后一个夏日，在秋日来临之前，亮提出的主意。少年总不希望美好的事物逝去，总要想法设法留下一点纪念，于是他们就拿起白石，在另一块石头上留下刻痕。</p><p>“这是只属于我们两个的海滩。”加贺美记得当时自己有这么说过，亮听了之后扑了过去，紧抱住了加贺美，他们开怀大笑，像每对还未脱去稚气的兄弟的一样。</p><p>回忆留在这个沙滩上总不会消去，沙子就像是记录事物的磁带，会在合适的时间重放，而加贺美也不知道是哪一粒沙带给他的梦。他刚刚睡去了，只是一小会儿，却又见到了那个离去的男孩。他拍了拍身上的沙子，朝记忆中的那块石头走去。而当他终于找到那块石头的时候，那上面的印记已经被海水带去，石头也不是曾经的模样，或许那根本并不是原来那一块，只是加贺美执拗地认为那块石头的确还存在罢了。</p><p>加贺美抚过那块石头的壁面，清凉的海水浸没了他的手指，他曾经也想过被那片蓝色的海洋带去，消失在白色的浪花中。</p><p>风拂过加贺美的面颊，他淹没在了海水给予他的思绪中。可就在他马上要溺于那其中的时候，他的背脊上感受到一阵痛感。一块石粒砸在了他身上，滚落在他的脚边。</p><p>“天道？”加贺美转过头去，另外一个少年站在他的面前俯视着他，被不太刺眼的阳光包围着，加贺美想起了那个人曾经对他说过的莫名其妙的话语一样，或许那不全是胡说八道，加贺美猜测到。</p><p>“你怎么知道这儿的？”在愣了几秒过后，加贺美终于开口问道。</p><p>“要跟踪你还不容易？”天道说道。</p><p>“那你刚才就一直在旁边看着我咯。”</p><p>“算是吧，你站起来的时候我觉得你应该差不多也该察觉到我的存在了，但你又走到我看不见的地方去了。”</p><p>“好难为情……”加贺美蹲在一旁，蜷成一团，头埋在膝盖里，虽然天道看不见那张泛上红晕的面庞，但那个红色已经烧到耳根上了。“天道，告诉我你为什么总能找到我？”</p><p>“奶奶说过，‘阳光总能照射到每一处。’”天道在加贺美的旁边坐了下来，望着那个像贝壳一样封闭着自己的加贺美。在手臂的缝隙间，加贺美见到了那人嘴边温柔的笑。</p><p>“啊，原来你是太阳吗？”加贺美还没打算从那壳里出来，声音闷在其中，也不知道天道是否听见了这句抱怨。</p><p>“你不是应该早就知道了？”</p><p>啊，他听见了。加贺美小声嘀咕着。</p><p>“算了，天道，我们回去吧。”加贺美已经没有了兴致，拿起放在一旁的书包准备离开这片海滩。天道总会在不经意打乱加贺美的步调，他硬生生闯进了加贺美的思绪里，毫无征兆，但又不像是坏心眼的捣乱者，他的出现是如此自然，就仿佛是加贺美自身去渴求那个人一样。加贺美站起来没走两步，被天道攥住了手腕，加贺美没有站稳，那股力道将他摔进了沙滩里。</p><p>“痛……天道你干什么？”加贺美骂骂咧咧地坐了起来，面对着天道。天道只是瞥了他一眼，又看向了别处，他没有松开那只抓住加贺美的手，甚至攥得更紧了。</p><p>“加贺美，你不想离开这里，就别走。别做违心的事，这不像你。”天道说道。</p><p>那到底什么才像我啊……加贺美没有把这句话说出来。“那天道你呢，你也不回去？”</p><p>天道没有回答加贺美，但答案已经很明显了，加贺美甚至觉得自己有些明知故问。然后加贺美身体向前倾，将整个人放在天道的身躯上，头搁在那人的肩膀上，往他的颈窝里面蹭。</p><p>“你居然还困吗？”天道有些责备地说道，但是他没有躲开，甚至让加贺美靠得更近。</p><p>“你又不会走，让我靠着你再睡会儿吧。”加贺美说着，尾音吞进了喉咙里。这时加贺美还握着天道的手，海水的清凉已经被夺去，被那人的温暖所代替。</p><p>加贺美喜欢天道的存在，即使他从来没有对天道说过。就算他真的对那个人表明了，天道或许只会一笑了之。但天道喜欢他吗？加贺美不止一次想过这个问题，那人总是若即若离，像数学题中最惹人讨厌的变量。不过只有一点加贺美能够笃定，天道一定是在意他的，虽然加贺美根本猜不透那个人的感情和目的。</p><p>在加贺美睡着之后，天道把他放进柔软的沙滩中，然后自己走入了海潮中，将白色波浪推给了加贺美，海水浸湿了他的衣服，让他周围的沙子都变成了泥。加贺美将喉咙中的海盐呛了出来，那过于咸的味道，一时麻痹了他的舌头。他在天道的影子里缓缓抬起头，在加贺美被泪水打湿的视线里，天道与他一样，身上沾满了海水，白色衬衫下是比加贺美白皙了许多的肌肤。天道看着他，沉默着，但最终加贺美在潮声和海鸟叽喳声里听见天道的笑。</p><p>自己现在的模样一定非常滑稽，加贺美想。</p><p>“天道，这个玩笑就有点过分了……”终于缓了过来的加贺美说道，不等天道回答他，就扑了过去，将那人推入了海里。男孩们都浸入了海水中，浸入了那湛蓝色之中，斑驳的光涂在他们的身上，而后光离他们越来越遥远，因为他们在下沉。鱼儿从他们身边游过，白鲸将他们吞噬，在那之中，他们触摸到了破碎的尸骨。他们在下沉，跌进了还未完全被大海腐蚀的古老游船中，他们拾起了一个银质吊坠，加贺美打开了它，里面却没有存放着老旧照片，只有一个他没法读出来的名字写在其中。他们还在下沉，在漆黑的深海中，在人类从未到达过的深渊中，加贺美看见了一个光点，他伸出了手将其握住。</p><p>就在这个瞬间天道吻了加贺美，然后加贺美也不再存在于那深海之中，而他刚才所见却不完全是梦，更像是记忆。加贺美感觉过了很久，天道才放开他，他看着身下的天道，恍惚间，他确实看见了天道的瞳孔是金色的。或许天道的确不是存在于这个世界上的人，而加贺美刚才所看见的那些景象是属于天道的。</p><p>然后男孩们终于离开了水中，远处的夕阳已经有一半落入了海中，而天空的另一半已经挂上了星月。</p><p>加贺美的指尖下意识抚上自己的唇，他喜欢天道的吻，即使天道只是轻碰了一下。在他的记忆中，这是天道第一次吻他，但加贺美却觉得他们已经尝试过无数次这样的吻了。</p><p>“你还想再来一次吗？”天道看着一旁沉思的加贺美问道。</p><p>“如果你愿意的话。”加贺美答道。</p><p>“是吗？”天道没有想到加贺美会答应他，“加贺美有些时候你还真是有趣。”天道说着，将遮住面庞的一络头发撩在了耳后，走向加贺美。</p><p>这次的吻落在加贺美的耳根上。</p><p>“天道？”加贺美再次看向那人的瞳孔，天空中最后一点金色落入其中，原来那不是自己的错觉，加贺美想，不过那人的确不是异于人类的生物。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我们是朋友吗？”</p><p>“你想要我怎样回答？”</p><p>天道将问题丢给了加贺美，他本知道那个答案，但是他更愿意听加贺美说出来。可是加贺美并不是天道，天道知道的，他不一定知道。于是加贺美只有选择闭口不答。天道看着加贺美愣在原地被自己问住笨拙的样子，无奈地笑了笑。</p><p>天道从海水里走了出来，再次回到了沙滩上，而加贺美跌跌撞撞地追了上去。天道捡起了两块白石，其中一块丢给了加贺美，然后走到了那块加贺美曾经留下刻痕的石头前，</p><p>“这不就跟小孩子一样……”加贺美紧握着那块白石，小声抱怨着，可当天道在石头上刻下第一笔的时候，加贺美却也不自觉地开始写下他很久以前就写过的话语。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>